Witch
by foofypants02
Summary: is a story about a few characters i made up who are going through Hogwarts alongside the harry potter characters. better than it sounds...


hey, this is my first fanfic. sorry if it sucks!

enjoy! :)

PS: i appreciate good,constructive criticism!

special thanks to:

Daydreamer1412

* * *

><p>I awoke to bright Sunday morning with one thought going through my mind: today I woke up at home, tomorrow I wake at Hogwarts! (Oh yeah! I should probably tell you my name. Its Emily, Emily Grey) anyway,when I got out of bed I was so happy I was humming! <em>Humming<em>! I never hum. _Never_.

When I arrived downstairs I was greeted by smiles and teasing. Naturally the smiling came from Mum and Dad, and the teasing? That came from my brothers, Jordan and Noah. (Who else?) Anyway, I walked into the tiny kitchen and squeezed into the last little chair.

Tiny isn't really the best way to describe our kitchen. I'll describe it and you can figure it out yourself. There are two little windows by the sink (that also have a lovely view of Mother's garden, i might add), our tiny, light brown table, a couple cupboards, and a few chairs. Now add this and my family and you'll pretty much picture just how um…. _COZY_ it is.

Just as I sat down my brothers started to bother me. "If you get housed in_ Slitherin _we'll get Mom and Dad to disown you!" they warned. That sent a chill up my spine. Not the disown part (my parents would never disown me), but the Slytherin part. If you don't already know, only the worst, most terrible witches and wizards graduate from there. But none of them even compare to **VOLDEMORT.** (I hope your happy, cause' I'll _NEVER_ say that again!)

Quickly enough though, Mum and Dad came to the rescue. "Don't worry you won't end up in Slytherin, none of our family has ever been in there.", Dad reassured. "And even if you do we would never disown you.", added Mum. That was true enough, but I still couldn't help but worry. I'm pretty sure my face showed that I was utterly terrified none the less.

* * *

><p>After breakfast I dashed upstairs and into to my room to get ready. I quickly began throwing and shoving robes, book, quills, and my cauldron into my trunk. As I started to get up off my floor my annoying brother, slapped a huge slytherin sticker onto my trunk darted away giggling. "Ughh!", I grunted in dislike while slamming my door closed, "Real mature!". Sometimes I really hate them.<p>

I continued to getting ready when someone knocked on the door. "GO AWAY!", I shouted. It was Mum, "Sweetie, is everything okay?", she asked. "No! Look what they did to my trunk! It's _RUINED_!", I whined. She came closer to observe the giant snake. "Oh… that is pretty bad…", she mumbled thinking I couldn't hear her, but of course I could.

Then , without warning, she bolted from my room, " I'm going to fetch your father!", she called after me. Great. My father. Now don't get me wrong, I love the man to death, but he couldn't do magic to save his life. _Literally_.

Anyway, so Dad bounded up the staircase followed by my mother, breathing hard and brandishing a wand. "I'm here sweetie, what's wrong, your mother was practically hysterical!" he exclaimed followed by Mum whacking him hard on the arm, "NO I WASN'T!", she accused. While they were fighting I did my best to the trunk from view, knowing Dad, he would make it worse.

"Ahem…" I murmured. No luck. "Ahem!", I tried louder. Still nothing. "STOP!", I screamed, causing the boys to peek behind their doors to see what all the commotion was. Mum and Dad froze and then began to feverishly apologize. I sighed trying to shush them, "Um, Dad you came up here for something?", I reminded.

"Oh, yes…", he mumbled trying not to show how embarrassed he was. More confidently he said, "Yes, I was. What was the problem, dear?", he asked turning to my mother. "It's this, this _HORRIBLE_ thing!", she shrieked while pulling off the quilt I had used to conceal it.

"Dang!", I muttered hoping not to show how upset I was. Dad came in to examine the thing and finally exclaimed excitedly , " I know what to do!". I groaned, horribly disappointed. He then rushed down the staircase without any explanation. He came back up with huge grin, a paintbrush, and can of brown paint. "Oh, dear…", I sighed and knew deep in my gut, that he would never give up.

* * *

><p>I boarded the Hogwarts express, praying that no one would notice my crummily-painted-over trunk while waving goodbye to mum and dad. " We love you!", they called teary-eyed. "I love you to! And I'll miss you so much!", I cried over the roar of the engine, as it pulled away from the station. I made a mental check in my mind on my to-do list.<p>

Say goodbye

Find best friends

Get housed in Gryffindor

Meet Harry Potter

(Now I may know what you're thinking, just like everybody else. _how on earth do you think that you'll ever be so lucky to meet THE BOY WHO LIVED?_ Well you can tease me all you want, but don't ask me how I know, but somehow, someway, I'll be lucky enough to meet him.)

Anyway as I started to search all the cabins for my best friends, Hanna and Alice, I was roughly pushed down to the floor by my enemy, Tina and her friends, The Twins.(TNT for short) "Watch where you're going loser!", she mocked. "Yeah, watch where you're going!", The Twins mimicked. Disgusted and horribly disoriented, I struggled to my feet and was quickly caught by four arms, which hoisted me back onto feet. "Thanks guys.", I mumbled in return to the help. "No problem, now let's just back to the cabin before _they_ show up again.", Alice replied in disgust, with a terrible expression upon her face as she looked back backed at the trio who were giggling.

Once we were safely inside the cabin Hanna started to speak, which she rarely, ever did, "they think they're truly, something, don't they? But what I don't understand, is why? I mean what so special about being mean?", she asked. That started to make me wonder, _why did they think they were so special?_ But my thoughts were quickly interrupted by Alice who sighed in exasperation, "I give up! I have absolutely no idea WHY?".

_That_ was what helped to tie us together, even though we were practically complete opposites of each other, we almost, always had the same thoughts and could tell what was wrong just by looking at their face.

Then it was her turn to be interrupted, because the Trolley Lady came strolling down to our cabin with her cart ,covered in goodies and sweets, and asked, " Anything from the trolley, dears?"

* * *

><p><em>WHOO, WHOO!<em> I was roused from my sleep as the bright red train pulled into the Hogsmead station. I woke up with a start and began to gather my things, force open the cabin door, and enter the stream of students on their way out of the locomotive. Once outside I waited for Hanna and Alice so we could be together.

Just as they emerged, a loud booming voice shouted, "Firs' years follow me!". My eyes wandered around looking for the source, and landed upon a huge, ginormous man, who was very shaggy, and looked utterly unkempt. I wasn't sure whether I should follow him or not, but had no choice, as the crowd of eleven and ten year-olds pushed and shoved me in order to follow him, but the shoving stopped as soon as it had started.

I tried to look over all the heads, but couldn't, because I was too short. I looked over at Alice and asked, "Hey, what happened? I can't see anything.", because she was taller than most of the other kids. "I don't really know. It looks like they want us to board some boats.", she answered.

Oh great. Just great. Since you probably don't really know me, I'm goanna tell you now, you will hardly, ever find me in boat. _Ever_. I hate them so much,and I'm so afraid that it'll tip over. Right after she said that the group surged forward yet again not letting me choose. _At least you're with your friends_, I thought. That was true but I was suddenly shoved into one the boats along with my friends.

I fell in utterly terrified and Hanna and Alice could tell. "You'll be fine, I'm a great rower.", Alice comforted, while I clung to the boat for my life. "Emily, you need to calm down or you'll tip us.", Hanna whispered, trying to soothe me. "You're right.", I sighed, loosening my grip on the boat, and then with no warning the boat lurched forward, causing me to grip tighter.

"ALICE, WHAT ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING?", I screamed, making people turn around to look at as. "I didn't do anything…", she faltered, turning around to look at me, her face blank in confusion. Just then out of the gloomy mist a beautiful, gigantic castle loomed over us, basking us in its eerie glow. "Hogwarts!", I gasped taking in the magnificent view. This would be my new home, I was sure of it.

* * *

><p>soooo... how was it?<p>

let me know!

*REMINDER*

remember the three R's!

read

review

repeat


End file.
